disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 10 - ''25th Hour (Touchstone Pictures) *February 14 - The Jungle Book 2 is released to negative reviews, but is a commercial success. *March 21 - Piglet's Big Movie *April 5 - Peter Pan (Philadelphia International Film Festival) *April 11 - Ghosts of the Abyss *April 18 - Holes *May 2 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *May 3 - Where the Red Fern Grows *May 30 - Finding Nemo is released and becomes a mega-hit at the box office and gets Universal acclaim. *July 9 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first PG-13 film to be released under the Walt Disney Pictures label, is released and becomes a hit at the box office. *August 6 - Freaky Friday *September 26 - Under the Tuscan Sun (Touchstone Pictures) *November 1 - Brother Bear is released to mixed to negative reviews, but with a commercial success. *November 26 - The Haunted Mansion is released to negative reviews *December 25 - The Young Black Stallion Shorts *May 7 - Boundin' *May 30 - Knick Knack (re-release) *June 2 - Destino (Annecy Animation Film Festival) *December 19 - Destino Character debuts *January 21 - Lil' Lightning, Lars *February 14 - Ranjan, Ranjan's father, Messua, Shanti's Mother, Lucky *March 11 - G2 *April 25 - Professor Dementor *May 16 - Frugal Lucre *May 30 - Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Coral, Bruce, Nigel, Darla, P. Sherman, Gill, Anchor, Chum, Crush, Squirt, Seagulls, Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, Mr. Ray, Nigel, Philip Sherman, Anglerfish, Moonfish, Whale, Tank Gang *July 7 - Lily *July 9 - Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann *August 6 - Tess Coleman, Anna Coleman, Ryan, Elton Bates, Harry Coleman, Stacey Hinkhouse *August 26 - Sparky, Dr. Hamsterviel, Reuben *October 20 - Billy, Bonnie *November 1 - Kenai, Koda, Rutt, Tuke, Denahi, Sitka, Koda's mother, Tug, Tanana *November 3 - Edwina Badger *November 24 - 627 *November 26 - Jim Evers, Sara Evers, Elizabeth Henshaw, Ramsley, Megan Evers, Michael Evers, Ezra, Emma, Zombies Theme parks *January 13 - Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular premieres in the Hyperion Theater at Disney's California Adventure *April 11 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Disneyland. *May 22 - Reflections of China opens in the China Pavilion at Epcot. *September 5 - 22-year-old Marcelo Torres is killed after suffering injuries during a derailment of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disneyland. *October 8 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at the Magic Kingdom. *October 9 - Mission: SPACE opens at Epcot. *October 12 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter closes at the Magic Kingdom. *December 5 - A vehicle on Space Mountain at Tokyo Disneyland derails while returning to the station. 4 guests are injured. Television *January 17 - That's So Raven premieres on Disney Channel. *February 5 - The Legend of Tarzan airs its final episode on UPN. *June 2 - Even Stevens ''airs its final episode on Disney Channel. *July 7 - ''Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 resumes on Playhouse Disney. *September 20 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on ABC and Disney Channel. *October 24 - House of Mouse airs its final episode on Toon Disney. *November 4 - Bear in the Big Blue House Season 4 finale premieres on Playhouse Disney. *November 28 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time airs on Disney Channel. Albums *January 28 - Playhouse Disney 2 *July 22 - Kim Possible Comics *June - Gemstone Publishing begins publishing Disney comic books, starting with Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #634 and Uncle Scrooge #319. *September 18 - Gemstone publishes their first issues of Mickey Mouse and Friends and Donald Duck and Friends. Books *September 1 - Disney Trim-A-Tree: With 24 Book Ornaments Video games *February 2 - Piglet's Big Game *February 7 - Treasure Planet *April 4 - Disney Princess for Game Boy Advance *May 7 - Finding Nemo: Nemo's Underwater World of Fun for PC *June 2 - Toontown Online *August 12 - Wiggly Party for PC *September 2 - Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *September 19 - Disney Princess: Magical Dress-Up *September 30 - The Lion King 1½ for Game Boy Advance *October 14 - Lizzie McGuire: On the Go! *November 4 - Brother Bear for Game Boy Advance *November 11 - Brother Bear for PC Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 7 - Signs (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *January 21 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *February 25 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition *March 4 **''Heavyweights'' **''Man of the House'' **''Blank Check'' *March 11 **''Inspector Gadget 2'' **''Stanley: Hop to It and Spring Fever'' *March 25 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone Films) *April 1 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Circle of Life'' **''Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (and Piglet Too)'' *April 8 **''Life with Mikey'' **''New York Stories'' **''The Marrying Man'' *April 15 **''Castle in the Sky'' **''Kiki's Delivery Service'' **''Spirited Away'' *April 29 - Treasure Planet *May 6 - Toothless *May 13 - The Hot Chick *May 20 **''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' **''The Rescuers'' **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Special Edition'' **''25th Hour'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *May 27 - A Bug's Life: 2-Disc Collector's Edition *June 3 - 3 Ninjas *June 10 - The Jungle Book 2 *June 24 - Air Bud: Spikes Back *July 29 - Piglet's Big Movie *August 5 - Slam Dunk Ernest *August 12 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *August 19 - Chicago (Miramax Home Entertainment) *August 26 - Stitch! The Movie *September 2 **''Kim Possible: The Secret Files'' **''The Brave Little Toaster'' **''Escape to Witch Mountain: Special Edition'' *September 9 - Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition *September 23 - Holes *October 7 - The Lion King: Platinum Edition *October 14 **''Flight of the Navigator'' **''Holy Matrimony'' *October 21 - George of the Jungle 2 *October 28 - Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way *November 4 - Finding Nemo (2-Disc Collector's Edition) *November 11 **''Gerry'' (Miramax Home Entertainment) **''Eloise at the Plaza'' *November 18 - The Santa Clause 2 *December 2 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *December 9 **''Lizzie McGuire: Fashionably Lizzie'' and Growing Up Lizzie **''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' **''Recess: All Growed Down'' **''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (re-issue) *December 16 - Freaky Friday People Births *April 18 - Sophia Grace Brownlee (actress and singer) *June 16 - Anna Cathcart (actress) *July 1 - Storm Reid (actress) *August 18 - Max Charles (actor and voice actor) *December 22 - Neel Sethi (child actor) Deaths *February 17 - Pete Schrum (actor and voice actor) *February 27 - Fred Rogers (educator, minister, songwriter, author, and television host) *March 12 - Lynne Thigpen (actress) *March 20 - Michael Jeter (actor and voice actor) *June 7 - Trevor Goddard (boxer and actor) *June 30 - Buddy Hackett (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 6 - Buddy Ebsen (actor and dancer) *July 27 - Bob Hope (actor and comedian) *September 11 - John Ritter (actor and comedian) *October 3 - Florence Stanley (actress and voice actress) *October 27 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *November 12 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, voice actor, director, and screenwriter) *December 5 - Bob Gregory (comics artist and writer) *December 27 - Pete Alvarado (animator and comic book artist) *December 29 - Earl Hindman (actor) es:2003 nl:2003 pt-br:2003 Category:Years in Disney history